ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 148 (17th July 1986)
Plot Den notices something is wrong with Roly. Cassie is caught hiding a letter from her mother; Hannah asks for the letter and when she eventually gets it, she learns Cassie has been bullying more schoolgirls. Pete has booked the family holiday; Ian tells him that he will not be able to go on the holiday because the band needs him. Pete is furious with Ian. Hannah visits Naima and asks her if she will go to lunch with her. Ethel continues to go on about the mysterious caller, annoying Den. Den offers to save Kathy time from sewing Michelle's wedding dress and Sharon's bridesmaid dress by letting him buy them; Kathy says he should leave it to Michelle to decide what she wants to do. Pete vents to Kathy in The Vic about Ian not going on holiday with them. Simon convinces Kathy to leave Ian behind so he can practice with the band. Ali and Mehmet are thrilled when Lofty returns their cab car all fixed. Pauline tells Arthur that she is going to the park to draw. He gets suspicious. Hannah confides in Naima about her and Tony's relationship, admitting that if Cassie had not caused the drama she has, she was going to walk out on Tony again. Pete makes Arthur see sense about Pauline and her commitment to their relationship. Cassie will not listen to Hannah so she is sent to her room; Kelvin offers to talk to Cassie and help her see sense. Naima gets increasingly annoyed at having to put up with Andy and Debbie all the time. Debbie makes a cruel remark about Naima being single and tells her she wants her rented room back. Mehmet tells Mary that he needs a conversation with Mary that he does not get with his wife, so she asks him what his wife needs. Dot tells Ethel that she knows Sue has had a phantom pregnancy, and is going to talk to her about it. Pauline returns from the park and Arthur tells her that he had a crazy thought that she was cheating on him. Pauline is furious with Arthur for assuming she is a cheat. Dot visits Sue and tells her that she knows what has been going on. Sue breaks down and hides after telling Dot to get out the café. Cast Regular cast *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry Guest cast None Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'This is Albert Square... not Dallas.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,600,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes